The Proposal
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Follow up to "The Wedding", "The Bachelor Party" and "Vacation". Caroline has a surprise for Stefan, and Stefan has even bigger surprise for her.


**The Proposal**

"Just a little bit further now, Stefan." Caroline reassured Stefan as she led him by the hand to their destination.

Stefan was blindfolded, holding Caroline's hand tightly as she led him to her surprise. She had ambushed him in their room, jumping into his arms and whispering in his ear that she had a surprise for him before pulling out a black scarf and tying it around his head. He was not going to lie, it was extremely arousing and he hardened instantly, but disappointingly it appeared as if she wasn't going down that route. Shame, but he will definitely revisit the idea at a later date.

Caroline led him up the path until they reached some steps, "There are a few steps now, Stefan."

Stefan felt with his foot before climbing the few steps. He heard her put a key in the lock and unlock it. The sounds around him and the smell surrounded them felt familiar to him somehow but he couldn't quite place it.

Caroline pulled him over the threshold and walked inside. Now that they were here, her nerves made her hands shake as she took Stefan's blindfold off. Her heart raced in her chest as she whispered, "Surprise!"

Stefan blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light after being in darkness. His eyes scanned his surroundings, widening once he realized where they were. He turned his gaze to Caroline, his stomach tightening as butterflies filled it, "Why are we at your house?"

Caroline chewed on her lip and wrung her hands together as she explained, "For the longest time I had no idea what I was going to do with this place." She glanced at her mom's favourite chair and couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips, "I missed my mom so much that I could barely even stand to be here. Every inch of this house is filled with me and my mom. Laughs, tears, fights." She choked out a laugh.

Stefan reached for her hand, his thumb circling the top, smiling gently at her, "And now you have decided?" He was unsure just what the surprise was but he was sure Caroline would tell him soon enough.

Caroline nodded, "I have." She took a step closer to Stefan, her eyes gazing into his lovingly, "This will always be my home, and it will always be full of memories of my mom. But that's not a bad thing." She laughed breathlessly, so excited and nervous to tell Stefan why he was here, "I think it's time to make some new memories here."

His heart skipped a beat and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered constantly, "What are you saying?"

"You said a few months ago that we needed our own place." Caroline cupped his cheek, breathing catching at the emotions swimming in his eyes, "This is OUR home now." Her eyelids fluttered as she added shyly, "If you want it to be."

"Nothing would make me happier." Stefan said releasing a shuddering breath, his heart fluttering inside his chest, tears filling his eyes, happiness overwhelming him. He raised his hands to cradle her face, his thumbs stroking her face as he pulled her closer to him until his mouth was a breath away from her, "I love you so much, Caroline."

Caroline's eyes fluttered closed as his lips covered hers, a moan escaping her at the first brush of his tongue against hers. She slipped her arms around his waist to hold him close, her hands bunching up into his shirt as their mouths moved against one another.

Stefan slid his hands from her cheeks down her neck over her chest around her hips to cup her ass. He lifted her up, her legs automatically coming around his hips, and he began walking her toward the stairs. Feeling his way with his feet to make sure that they didn't trip.

Caroline ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him with passion. The next thing she knew was the soft feel of the mattress at her back as Stefan laid her down, lips never parting from one another as his body covered hers.

Stefan ran his hands from her knees to the top of her thighs, and under her dress to take the hem in his hands, slowly dragging the material over her hips and up her body only leaving her lips to pull it over her head.

Caroline took hold of his shirt and pushed it up his chest to throw it across the room. She bit her lip at the expanse of skin in front of her. Her hands coming up to run along the muscles of his chest, she paid special attention to his nipples, rolling her thumbs across his nubs and smiling at the hitch in his breathing.

Stefan undid the button on his pants and pushed them down his hips kicking them off the rest of the way. He lowered himself over her, kissing her neck as he slipped his hands underneath her and unclasped her bra, pushing the straps down her arms and dropping it off the side of the bed. His hands came to her breasts and cradled them, his kisses moving down her chest until he closed his mouth over one of her pert nipples.

Caroline's hand came up to cradle his head as she moaned, her head thrown back against her pillows, her hips thrusting against him, wanting to relieve the ache in her core. Stefan's mouth was hot against her body as he moved to the other breast, one of his hands gliding over her taut stomach to tease her through her panties. She gasped at the feel of him, desperate for the contact to be skin on skin, the cloth of her underwear not enough to alleviate her desire, she needed him, "Take them off, Stefan, I want to feel you."

Stefan groaned at her plea, more than happy to oblige her. He kissed his way down her stomach, hooking his fingers in her panties to slide them down her legs, his nose nuzzling her mound before flicking his tongue against her. She bucked against him so he held her hips down so that he could taste her better. He moaned against her as he stroked his tongue against her folds, her breathy moans making his hardness twitch so he worked her harder, scraping his fang against her clit to draw blood before sucking it hard. Caroline's juices mixed with her sweet blood made him shudder with need, she tasted so good.

"Stefan!" Caroline gasped, her hands fisting in his hair to hold him against her, desperate for him to send her over the edge. When his finger slipped inside her to rub against her inner nerves she came with a hoarse cry, her back arching almost of the bed, her fingers almost ripping his hair out as she trembled against him.

Stefan groaned in pleasure, his finger and tongue still moving against her, dragging her orgasm out until she was a whimpering mess. He pressed one final kiss against her before sliding along her body to position himself between her thighs, pressing kisses along her neck as he waited for her to come down from her high.

Caroline's breath was finally returning to normal after her explosive orgasm. Her arms wrapping around Stefan, her fingers trailing goosebumps along the skin of his back, spreading tender kisses across his shoulders.

Stefan shuddered, his breath hitching at the trail of fire she left across his skin. Aching pain fully with his need to be inside her, he suddenly sat up pulling Caroline onto his lap, his arm securely wrapped around her lower back, his cock brushing teasingly against her folds. As their gaze locked he wanted, no he NEEDED to hear her say the words that meant everything to him. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, his thumb stroking her jaw, a smile of wonder on his face, "I love you, Caroline, more than I thought possible."

Caroline smiled, her hand coming to rest over his heart, her fingers caressing his smooth skin, "I love you more than words can ever express, Stefan." She finished with a gasp as Stefan slid her down his shaft until he was buried to the hilt. She curled her arms around his neck, her head against his, their eyes gazing deeply into one another.

Stefan began moving his hips, pulling her into him with every thrust, his groans mixed with her moans. The feel of her surrounding him was indescribable, heaven seemed to bland a word to describe the utter joy, the blinding passion, and perfection that was her body surrounding him. Forever would never be enough time to explore all the hidden wonders of her body.

Caroline's breathing quickened and her fingers dug into his back as he hit the perfect spot inside her. She pulled him into a hungered kiss, her hips bucking against him, moaning and whimpering into his mouth. He felt so good inside of her.

Stefan hungrily returned her kiss, his mouth sloppy over hers, his hand burying itself into her hair, swallowing every sound she blessed him with. He moved his kisses along her cheek, down until he reached her throat, he sucked the skin into his mouth, his blunt human teeth biting the soft flesh.

Caroline moaned, the veins rippling around her eyes and her fangs lengthening as a sudden desire for his blood filled her. She had never wanted to sink her teeth into anyone as much as she wanted to consume Stefan.

Stefan pulled back and looked into Caroline's vampire features, even with her blood lust so close to the surface he could still see her love clearly within her bloodied eyes, "You are so beautiful." Trusting her with all that he is, he tilted his head to the side and returned to kissing her neck, whispering against her skin, "Drink."

Caroline kissed his pulse before sinking her fangs in, moaning in ecstasy as his exquisite blood ran down her throat. She rocked her hips against his frantically, her fingers digging into his shoulder as she rode the waves of pleasure that threatened to engulf her. She was so close.

Stefan groaned at the feel of her satisfying herself on his blood, her moans reverberated against his skin sending shock waves down his spine. He slipped his teeth into her neck and shuddered as her rich blood coated his throat. He threaded his fingers through her hair and pounded her deep as he lost himself to the taste of her sweet elixir.

Caroline's body froze, she tore her mouth away from his neck to release a strangled cry as she shuddered and came around him. She continued nipping against his skin as she jerked and trembled around him.

Stefan moaned desperately into her neck as he thrust himself inside of her twice more before clutching her to him as he exploded, coating her in his essence and bathing her in his scent.

Caroline wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, her hand playing with his hair, a bright smile on her lips as she gazed at him, their whole bodies still connected intimately, "Welcome home."

Stefan laughed, his teeth gleaming as he smiled so wide. The happiness he felt was overwhelming, just as every minute he spent with Caroline was, she made him so unbelievably happy that he could barely remember a time that he wasn't. It wasn't a place or a house that was home to him, it was her, she was his home and he would follow her wherever she went. After all, home is where the heart is.

Caroline grinned at seeing Stefan so happy, a few years ago the sight of his happiness was so rare, except when he was in her presence, that she was afraid that he would never truly be happy again after Elena broke his heart into pieces. She helped him pick up the pieces, glue them back together, and made him whole again, not knowing that one day she would be the keeper of his fragile heart and she swore that she would never make those pieces shatter ever again. Her goal for the rest of eternity was to get Stefan smiling and laughing and overflowing with happiness everyday forever.

Stefan cradled her face in his hands, his eyes glossy and his voice trembling with meaning, "You are my home, Caroline Forbes." He pulled her lips to him and swallowed whatever answer she was about to give. His heart skipping as he came to a realisation.

I am going to marry Caroline Forbes. Soon to be Caroline Salvatore.

Stefan smiled into Caroline's mouth, and laid her down on the bed ready to show her, once again, how much he loved and adore her.

* * *

Stefan led Caroline through the woods, her hand firmly encased in his, heart racing with anticipation. He felt like he'd been waiting for this night his entire life and he was hopeful, terrified, and so nervous about what her answer could be.

Caroline could sense that Stefan was nervous about something, his fingers trembled slightly within her hand, his breathing was faster than normal and she could hear his heart racing.

Stefan finally came to a stop in the middle of the forest. His heart racing inside his chest so fast that he was sure it was about to make its escape. He tried to calm himself down but it was no use with Caroline looking at him in concern with her big and beautiful eyes. God she was gorgeous.

Caroline took his other hand in hers and asked, "Why are we here?"

"Do you recognize where we are?" Stefan asked, his eyes watching Caroline so intensely that he knew the second she realized.

"This is where I asked you to stay." Caroline replied softly, confused why Stefan had brought her here. This spot only held pain and misery from the echo of their past selves.

"This is where I made the biggest mistake of my life." Stefan eyes filled with tears as he recalled the heartbreaking expression on her face as he left her, "I walked away from you."

"Stefan-" Caroline tried to interrupt him, unsure where he was going with this, and she didn't want him to dredge up old; and long healed over, wounds.

Stefan placed his finger on her lips and smiled shakily at her, "Just let me get this out." She nodded so he continued, "I hurt you and I will never ever stop trying to make that up to you." He ran his fingers along her soft cheek, "If only I'd stayed. We would have been together much sooner and I would have been there for you when your mother died as the man that loves you instead of the man that was terrified of his feelings for you."

Caroline couldn't let him beat himself up any longer. She cradled his cheek in her palm and stressed, "We can't go back, Stefan. We BOTH made mistakes and hurt each other and pushed one another away. We made ourselves miserable." She caressed him softly, her eyes never leaving his watery gaze, "Yeah, it would have been nice to have been together sooner and maybe I wouldn't have flipped my switch, but maybe I still would have. We went through things that made us stronger and I fell even deeper in love with you just be you giving me the time and space I needed to heal myself." She smiled, her eyes aglow with her love for him, "To be ready for love."

Stefan swallowed, staring at her in awe. She was perfect, and after all the horrible things he's done in his long life he knew that he didn't deserve her but he would spend every moment with her trying to be worthy of her. He smiled at her, he had an elaborate speech planned out but looking into her warm eyes he knew that they were just pointless words and the only ones that would ever matter would be the six words he was about to say to her.

Caroline gasped as Stefan dropped to his knees before her. Tears filled her eyes as he pulled out a little blue box that could mean only one thing, a piece of Tiffany's jewellery was in that box. He lifted the lid and her breath caught in awe. It was a brilliant round diamond with sapphire side stones and a platinum band. It was so beautiful.

Stefan gently took the ring from the box, the task hard when his hands were shaking so much. He reached for her left hand, stroking his thumb across her naked ring finger, and held the ring out to her. His voice was shaky as he asked the most important question he will ever ask, "Caroline Forbes, will you marry me?" He held his breath.

Caroline released a sobbing laugh, tears streaming down her face, nodded her head, "YES! Yes! Of course I'll marry you."

Stefan released a breath, almost feeling woozy at the relief that coursed through his veins. He didn't truly believe that she would say no but there was always that irrational fear I the back of your mind. A tear of complete happiness ran down his cheek as he slid the ring on to her finger, a huge grin on his face as he rose to stand before his fiancée, if even possible his grin grew wider.

Caroline stared at the ring in amazement, "It is so beautiful, Stefan. Perfect." Her smile matched Stefan's for intensity, happiness practically spilling from their veins.

Stefan rest his forehead against Caroline, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to him. He nuzzled his nose against her, breathing her in, enjoying the feel of her so close to him, "I love you."

"I love you too." Caroline bit her lip to try and contain her grin. It was no use, she was just way too happy to stop smiling.

Stefan smirked just before abruptly dipping Caroline and covering her giggling lips with his. The sound of her happiness making him feel like he was in the clouds.

He wanted to spend every day of married life just like this. Making the love of his life smile, making her laugh, and being the cause of her happiness. She was already that to him and had been for years.

Now Stefan and Caroline had to choose a date. The sooner the better for Stefan, wanting Caroline to be his wife as soon as possible.

"Have you ever thought about eloping to Vegas?" Stefan asked all serious, trying hard to keep the laughter out of his eyes.

If looks could kill he would be dessicating on the ground right now, so fierce was the glare Caroline threw him.

"Just kidding." Stefan winked at Caroline, laughing.

Caroline hit him in the stomach, laughing herself and rolling her eyes, "Shut up!"

THE END

AN - I hope you all liked it. Just 1 or 2 more of this series to go. There will be a wedding next chapter.


End file.
